Draco's Decision
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Draco Malfoy’s father hold’s Draco’s decision’s in the palm of his hand. One twist of his fingers, and Draco does as bid. Isn’t it about time Draco made his own decision? DracoHarry.


**A/N:** Yea so, this is my first DracoHarry attempt – my fandom is finally expanding, yay! Which means, I shall be taking a break from my Sasunaru fandom for a bit – not too long hopefully. Still getting used to the whole English accent writing, so don't bag too much on that, but I do appreciate Constructive Criticism.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Draco's Decision**

**By Midnight Mourner**

Draco Malfoy wasn't one to take orders. He gave orders left and right and expected them to be followed immediately. None of his cronies dared defy him in fear of his anger, and they never attempted to order him around. If you asked anyone who knew him well, they would say Draco bowed to no one.

And yet…every single person who answered you this would be wrong. Draco Malfoy did indeed bow to someone. He happened to take orders from one individual – even when those orders weren't verbal.

From age 1, Draco learned to always do as his father said. Just as Draco's cronies don't dare defy him, Draco doesn't dare defy his father. Draco would never _dream _of doing anything against the man…until now.

In fact, at this point in time Draco Malfoy happened to be dreaming of two very different ways to defy his father.

In Draco's first year, he was met with someone he could never be close to. He set eyes on a boy and never stopped looking. It wasn't attraction, but need to have a friend like the one he saw before him. His need was pushed away, and as the years went on, it developed into another need…a hotter one Draco would never admit.

He even tried to drown it away with substitutes he thought much more suitable…which all in all failed. His dreams continued and the pain of want and need nearly killed him. But then that was shocked out of his mind with another tragic event in his life.

Draco's 6th year summer, a very powerful, thought to be dead wizard came to live with the Malfoy's in the Malfoy mansion. He Who Must Not Be Named. With his father in jail, Draco was forced to take his father's place as a Death Eater – one of the Dark Lord's followers. And even with his father in jail, Draco would do anything to please him.

Now branded with the Dark Mark and a secret mission, Draco wonder's why it is he has never dared defy his father. So many reasons to do so now, and yet…could he do it?

Chilled grey eyes were currently staring out at the black lake in despair and contempt as bright green eyes bore into his blonde head. From across the quad, another boy thought on similar events as the blonde Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter – The Boy Who Lived. With emerald green eyes and messy jet black hair, he was quite a contrast to Draco Malfoy. And yet…both were on each other's minds.

Thought to be the worst of enemies by all around them…but in their hearts?

--

Harry Potter couldn't lift his gaze from the pale Slytherin across the quad, sitting under a tree besides the black lake. His eyes were glued to the brooding blonde as they so often were. His mind was reeling, trying to push awkward thoughts away and invite in his suspicions. At this point in time, the only thought's he could manage were _'Stupid sexy Slytherins…'_ and _'Why him? Why not Ginny or Hermione or Romilda?' _The last thought was banished as quickly as he wished his Malfoy thoughts could be banished.

Sighing, Harry stood up from his seat under the big willow tree and begin to walk away. There was no use in watching Draco Malfoy anymore – not after Harry had discovered his reason extended far beyond the want to catch the Slytherin in the act. His new reasons were disturbing and had kept him from trailing the blonde for the last couple of weeks.

Harry wasn't sure when his feelings and attraction had bloomed. He knew his interest had piqued in their first year – and how could it not? – but back then it was mostly a rivalry thing. Now…it was something more, and that bugged the Gryffindor more then he would ever tell.

Unexpectedly, when Harry begin walking, he found himself moving towards the Slytherin rather then towards the school. He didn't turn around when he realized this, however, and just let himself be led by his own body. Somehow, he felt it was right. It was a feeling akin to that of using Felix Felicies, Harry's good pal as of a few days ago.

Watching Malfoy's blonde head as he grew closer, Harry found himself wishing the boy would look up, snarl, and leave before Harry could reach his side. His stomach was knotting up in apprehension and confusion. Just what was he doing? He still didn't attempt to stop himself.

When he reached the other boy's side, Harry sat down a few steps away. Malfoy looked up in confusion that quickly became anger and annoyance. "What do you want Potter?" Harry didn't answer as he stared into the Grey eyes he'd grown to love and the sharp face he'd come to read far better then anyone – that he was sure off.

Malfoy continued to glare into Harry's green eyes before turning back to staring out at the lake with clenched fists at his side. "Come to have another go, have you? Still attempting to trail me everywhere I go Potter? What good's it going to do you, eh? No one's listening to you." Malfoy's voice was low and harsh, but tired at the same time. The words, at any other time, would have pissed Harry off, but right now only succeeded in making him feel even more like he'd made the right choice in coming over here.

The next period of silence was slightly amicable. Harry looked at Malfoy while Malfoy looked out at the Black Lake forlornly. At one point, Harry thought Malfoy might cry and half hoped he would. He was horrible with tears, but he felt he would know better what to do for another male than for a female. Plus, it would give him an excuse to touch the blonde haired man.

Harry stared into Malfoy's features in a needy way, drinking in the curves and sharp angles of his face. He watched the pale pink lips move slightly with each breathe and wished he could press his own up against them. He imagined he could hear the others heartbeat, slightly faster then normal. He pictured the feel of the others hand on his cheek, and found himself unconsciously scooting closer.

Malfoy looked up at the sound of Harry's pants brushing against the grass they were sitting on. Harry found himself smiling ever so softly and reaching a hand out to the others chin, lifting it with his forefingers. He stared into unfocused and confused grey eyes that seemed to be seeing things other then Harry's own green eyes.

Taking this as his only chance ever, Harry pressed his lips against the others softly and chastely. His eyes slipped closed as he felt the pleasure of having the others lips against his own – a feeling he'd only dreamed of. A slight shiver ran up his spine and he realized Draco was neither pulling away nor kissing back. He pulled away himself and averted his eyes, afraid of what he'd see in the grey he loved so much.

No words were spoken and Harry's cheeks reddened ever so softly. A cool hand cupped his cheek and turned his face back towards Malfoy's. His lips were covered with the others once more and Harry found himself drowning in the feeling – reveling in it. A pink tongue licked his bottom lip and he shivered while opening his mouth to allow entrance.

The feeling of the others tongue in his mouth was amazing. It wasn't anything he'd ever felt before. Harry could almost drown in the others touch and never wanted to pull away – never wanted to lose the contact. The kiss was still soft, exploratory and seeking. Harry's eyes had slipped closed again, but he didn't know if the others were too.

Finally, Malfoy pulled away and Harry's eyes drifted open to see fiery grey staring down at him, a small smirk on pale lips.

"Mal-Malfoy?"

"You started it. Shall I finish it?"

And for once Draco Malfoy made his own decision and in that moment he didn't care if his father, the Dark Lord, and the Dark Mark went and fell down a well, never to be seen and heard from again.

_- Fin -_

**A/N**: This was actually written three times and at this point I just want to post it up already. I know it wasn't that good but I wanted to write something that went along with Draco's need to do as his father wanted. I also needed it to be DracoHarry because I love them so much. I hope it wasn't too horrible, and I make fun of flames so fuck off if your that bored in your life that you have to look up things you hate, read them, then make fun of them.


End file.
